Guardians of the Night
by Lady Nighthawk
Summary: The gundam pilots get involved in a world they never thought existed


I'm taking on Elf's challenge of writing a fic about vampires and Gundam pilots get involved. And I'm also following Elf's rules that she placed on it. Duo is not a vampire or a bad guy in this, neither is he gay, or the other pilots for that fact. And they didn't destroy their Gundams after the little spat with Deacon Barton. I mean come on! Why destroy a perfectly good Gundam! And another reason they wouldn't is because their Gundams are a part of them, and they're a part of the Gundams. Now, on with the fic!

And I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. Only the characters that I've made for this.

****

Guardians of the Night

Chapter One

By

Nighthawk

It had been almost three years since the problems with Deacon Barton had ended. And the Gundam pilots were living peaceful lives. Well, as far as Duo knew they all were. They had all separated after the little problems. Wufei was working full time for the Resisters. Trowa had stayed on with the circus, and was still performing as a clown. Quatre was running the Winner Corporation with the help of several of his sisters. But Heero, he had disappeared completely from sight. Duo had done a thorough search for him, but had came up empty handed in the end. Relena of course had been heart broken after that, but had quickly gotten back on her feet with her work. Now she was dating a guy that she had met at the university she was going to.

But Duo couldn't focus on the fond memories of his friends for the moment. He had some left over mobile suits to move away from Earth's orbit. All the Gundam pilots, and anyone fighting along side them, had made a total mess, and he was the only one doing any physical clean up of it. He had even decided to use his Deathscythe to do some of the cleaning. And now he was having a few problems trying to keep half an Aries from falling into the atmosphere. Moving the part would have gone quicker if he had the scythe to his Gundam, but he had promised Quatre that no form of weapon would be used for the clean up. Now he was wishing he hadn't of made that kind of promise. It was costing him valuable time.

"Duo." Came a male voice from the intercom system.

Duo sigh in relief. He needed a break bad, and this would be his chance. "What is it Paul?" Duo asked his partner. When Hilde had left the chunking business to get back in the military he had to find another partner. Luckily for him, he had remembered Paul from his orphanage days, and knew he could trust him.

"We've got an incoming message from someone in the Resisters." Paul's voice sounded like he was holding down a lot of anger. "And he wants to talk to you."

There was only one person that Duo knew in the Resisters. He flipped on the comm systems in his Gundam, interrupting the person on the other line. "Hey Wu-man. What ya want?" Duo had a huge grin on his face as he said that, because he knew how much that irrated Wufei.

Wufei didn't even growl when he did that, which surprised Duo a little. "Sorry to say Maxwell," Wufei's voice sounded a little shaky, "but this isn't a social call." But Duo wasn't a bit surprised at that. When was Wufei ever social around anyone? He didn't joke around though, because the Wu-man was always soo serious and probably wanted to get back to work.

"What is it Wufei? I don't want to keep you from your work."

This time hesitated before speaking. "It's about Hilde." Now Duo was surprised. There was no reason for Wufei to call him, that was unless . . . .

"Wufei." He interrupted his old friend before he could say anything else. "Please tell me she's only hurt bad." Duo was hoping and praying that it wasn't what he thought it was about.

"I'm sorry Duo." Was all he got in response. But Duo didn't want to believe it. He had just talked with her yesterday.

"How did it happen?" After asking that, he almost broke down right there. Sure Hilde was nothing more than a friend, but she had risked her life a couple of times to save him. And that had made a strong friendship between the two.

Wufei was quiet for a few seconds. Like he didn't want to tell Duo how Hilde had lived her last few minutes. "The shuttle she was on was attacked and destroyed. They never had a chance." Duo's blood changed from cold fear, to boiling rage. 

__

Why would anyone attack a defenseless shuttle? All the important people are on Earth, Duo thought to himself, _except for Quatre, but then nobody wants him dead._

"Now don't do anything rash Maxwell. Sally Po and I are looking into it personally." His friend interrupted his thoughts.

All Duo wanted was blood for blood, he didn't care what Wufei told him. "Why would I go and do a silly thing like that?" He made himself sound calm to that, hoping to get off the line with Wufei and start looking for Hilde's killer. "I gotta get back to work Wu-man. So maybe I'll talk to you later." He then flipped off the outside communications so as not to have Wufei talk him out of what he wanted to do. But he then switched to the lines between his Gundam and Paul. "Paul, I have a favor that I need to ask of you."

"I was listening." Was the first response he got. Duo was a little angry that his old friend had listened in on that. But then it was hard to keep a secret from Paul. "You go do what you need to. I'll be able to take care of things until you get back."

He gave a weak smile as his friend told him that. "Thanks man." He then started prepping his Gundam for a long journey through space. "If I get any communiqués just send them to me. I'll be leaving my line open for you to send them."

"You just go get the person that did that . . . . God of Death."

Duo just gave a slight smirk to his friend, and was off before any Resisters could stop him. No one but another Gundam pilot would go against a Gundam pilot. But he didn't care. He wouldn't let anything get in his way of finding who killed his friend, and killed them in return.

-----------------

A young man with unruly hair walked down the dark street of the recent colony he lived on. It had been a long time since he had known anything normal. But then he thought that normal just wasn't any fun. Boring was a better word for it. Now he had a different job, as a hunter of creatures that were of the dark. Even working with the occasional creature called a guardian, or wingling. Guardians just made sure that none of the creatures he hunted got too much out of control. But there were about four or five guardians that he was wary of. They were unlike any guardians that came to be and passed on, as they should have.

One guardian in particular was the strongest one in existence, or to ever exist. Asha Nighthawk. She was a guardian that was almost a millennium old. Born in a time when guardians were unwittingly killed because they were thought to be witches. That was a time when creatures of the dark started to run ramped. But was soon as Asha had come of age, her power kicked in and she started to put those things back in their place.

After that she had a few "students" there were strong, but nothing really exceptional. But there were four students she did have that cam close to her powers. Two that had somehow disappeared after their training. Allen was taking care of problems on Earth. And Asha's latest student, Kaleb. That bothered him a little, that there were people out there as strong as the oldest vampires. And that if they turned to the dark, it would be over for everyone. But he had to put off all train of thought as he felt something coming up quick behind him. Something that most definitely wasn't human. As an arm wrapped around him, he slowed down to let the thing think it had him.

"Well hello handsome. What's your name?" It was a beautiful young woman that looked about his age, maybe a few years older, and very well endowed.

As he felt the same familiar pull on his mind, he gave her a smile to think he was hers. "Heero. Heero Yuy." They just continued to walk to together, not noticing some one watching them.

*******************************************************************

Well, that's my first chapter. Kind of lame right now, but I do plan on spicing it up a little. Now on with the questions to see if you can figure out some things, even though it is a little early in the game.

Why was Hilde killed, and by who?

And why is Heero staying away from the other pilots?

One of those questions will be answered in the next chapter of _Guardians of the Night_.

P.S. Can you believe this is my first actual fanfic that I've written? Well it is. Tell me what you think of my writing.


End file.
